Meaning Of Life
by Lightning Blade
Summary: I am a bit of a nerd. I thought that reading books would give me all the knowledge that I would need to live in this world, until I met this one girl in a Chinese language class of mine one fateful day when I was still a part-time tutor in a plain language centre…


I always wonder about the purpose of living.

There must be a reason for our existence on this earth. More often than not, there must be some reasons for our fated encounters with strangers. Life is a journey, and meeting all kinds of people give us some valuable experiences which could not be gained merely from reading academic books.

I am a bit of a _nerd_. I thought that reading books would give me all the knowledge that I would need to live in this world.

Until I met this one girl in a Chinese language class of mine one fateful day, when I was still a part-time tutor in a plain language centre…

Quite a rebellious young teenager, I should say. An unfriendly frown on her face and uncombed golden-dyed hair. She must be thinking that she was an artist.

"Is it all right if your hair is dyed? Didn't your teacher punish you for your hair?"

That girl answered rather unabashedly at my question. She never cared about the noisy whispers coming from my other students in the class.

"I quit schooling last year. I don't like to study, teacher."

I raised my eyebrows at her, more curious than ever. She didn't like to study but she came to the language centre to learn Chinese language? Did she take me for an unintelligent animal?

"If you don't like to study, you shouldn't waste your time here. Tell your parents to fetch you back home."

She scowled bitterly at me, unafraid, even though my age and seniority were far greater than her. This young girl could be younger than me by ten years so how could she treat me without any respect? Didn't his parents teach her any moral values and good manners?

"They're not going to come to fetch me. Are you going to fetch me home, teacher?"

"I will if you just take your seat and be obedient," I almost begged, although I had never taken any one of her and my words seriously, "Please."

That defiant girl went to take her seat in the middle of the class. All the other students were getting restless. I sighed with dread as I started my first lesson with her…

O O O

Honestly speaking, I am an introverted person. I enjoy writing research thesis but I am never clever in interacting with people. In short, I am weak in communication skills.

I usually let my parents to do all the talking whenever my relatives would like to discuss with them about my future, when it is clear that my plans for my future is my own private affair.

"What? Gui Wen is still studying? You told me that your son was going to graduate in November last year!"

Since the moment my mother and I sat at the table in the famous _dim sum_ restaurant, I had been staring through my aunt's anxious face with much boredom. This unbearable aunt of mine had been asking too much about my studies whenever she came to meet my parents.

I stifled a teary yawn. The conversation between humans is truly very predictable and shallow. I drank another cup of jasmine tea to remove my sleepiness. It failed to work.

The helpful waitress poured another cup for me to drink. One more cup and I would surely have to answer to the call of nature.

"After completing his Degree last year, he has started doing his Masters. Isn't he just brilliant?"

My mother turned to smile at me. Not sure of what to say, I smiled back.

However, my maternal aunt never smiled.

"I know that a man has to think about his career," She was clearly unsatisfied about something that shouldn't be her concern, "But what about his marriage? How old is he now? He's not twenty anymore."

"Gui Wen's not dating anyone, not that I know of. Besides, he's so shy. Girls wouldn't want to go out with him."

My mother laughed with that hurtful jest. I'm not a shy person. I'm just more comfortable being indoors to complete my research rather than going out and attending parties with peers my age. How could she misunderstand me?

"Who said so? My god-daughter is so interested in your son. She's just eighteen years old older than him but that wouldn't be a big problem," My aunt smiled creepily at me, "Right, Gui Wen? You wouldn't mind a woman who's older than you, right?"

"Eighteen years old? Even eight years of age is a huge difference! What if she can't bear children?" My mother protested.

"Don't you worry. She's a very healthy woman with pretty hips large enough to bear a football team too," My wide-eyed aunt then beamed at me, "What do you think, Gui Wen? Would you like to meet her? I can arrange for both of you to meet."

I could do nothing but smile uncomfortably at her. Rejecting her would be rude but agreeing with her would be equal to being a hypocrite. What should I do then?

I decided to be half-truthful, "I'm sorry but I have no interest in relationships-"

"Father!"

I was completely flabbergasted when someone called me that when I never had a daughter.

"Why didn't you fetch me from the tuition centre? I was waiting for you, father!"

"What?" My aunt's eyes seriously wanted to burst out, "Gui Wen already has a child this big?"

"Gui Wen! Who is this kid?"

"You must be my grandma! Hello, grandma!"


End file.
